In mobile terminals having a GPS mounted thereon, the GPS is not necessarily active all the time, and hence there is a case where location information is recorded only partly. Mobile terminals that have no GPS mounted thereon also exist. Therefore, a technology that estimates the location information from a text input in the mobile terminal is proposed. This technology maps location information on a map as accurate as possible from a sentence which includes ambiguous location information such as “in the proximity of Kamakura and Enoshima”.
However, the related art as described above is based on the premise that location keywords such as “Kamakura” and “Enoshima” appear in the text, and cannot specify the location with the text including no location keyword appearing therein. Not only the location keyword, in the case of a text in which no keyword interested by a user such as a keyword relating to a TV program appears, the keyword of interest cannot be specified.
Therefore, the user cannot search or sort out the text by using keyword of interest on the mobile terminal.
In the server that controls the text, since the keyword of interest is not specified, the text cannot be sort out on the basis of the keyword of interest.
The embodiments disclosed herein are intended to provide an information extracting server, an information extracting client, an information extracting method, and an information extracting program configured to be capable of extracting information of interest to a user from a text.